NEW NEW NEW NEW
'NEW NEW NEW NEW '''is a Friday-night block featuring new episodes of ''Teen Titans Go!, The Amazing World of Gumball, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, We Bare Bears, Clarence, Unikitty!, Steven Universe, Apple & Onion ''and ''Ben 10. ''The block began on September 1, 2017 at 6pm. On October 27, 2017, a special Halloween edition aired being advertised as New New New Boo, and ''Clarence was added to the block on the 7:45pm slot, and a sneak peek of Unikitty! aired on 6:15pm. On November 17, 2017, a second sneak peek of Unikitty! aired. A special edition with Teen Titans Go!'s 200th episode aired on November 24, 2017. The third and final Unikitty! ''sneak peek and a block of ''Teen Titans Go! Christmas episodes named Titans v Santa aired on December 1, 2017. A special edition with Beast Boy and Cyborg's Friendship Birthday episode aired on December 8, 2017. The block went on hiatus for 3 weeks after the “Friendship Birthday” special edition. On January 5, 2018, the block returned. Steven Universe ''aired on the block as a one time event, premiering its ''Stranded half hour special, Gumball ''got moved earlier to 6pm, and ''We Bare Bears ''was moved 30 minutes earlier. ''Unikitty! '' aired it’s new episodes on the 6:30pm slot, replacing ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Teen Titans Go! ''returned with reruns at 7:30pm on January 12, 2018, replacing ''Steven Universe ''. It would normally repeat its special episodes. On February 16, 2018, a special NBA ''We Bare Bears ''episode aired at 6pm, along with Puppycorn's Birthday Special at 6:30pm. ''Apple & Onion ''premiered on February 23, 2018 at 7pm. ''Ben 10 was added to the block on March 2, 2018 at 7:45pm. Apple & Onion gets pushed back to 7:15pm. No new episodes of Unikitty! ''aired on March 9, 2018, however it did return with reruns on March 16, 2018. A special edition of the block will air on March 23, 2018 premiering the finale of ''Apple & Onion. Craig of the Creek '' will premiere on March 30, 2018 at 6:25pm. ''Teen Titans Go! '' returned with a new half hour special in the same date. Programming *Teen Titans Go!'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Gumball'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Unikitty!'' *''Clarence'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''Ben 10'' *''Craig of the Creek'' Schedule Trivia * Before the block officially began, there were a series of "NEW NEW NEW NEW" promos in the first half of 2017 featuring Gumball, Steven Universe, Ben 10, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and more. They would only last a few seconds and would feature one or more characters from each show saying "New new new new!". * "NEW NEW NEW NEW" was also in promos during the Summer of 2017. * NEW NEW NEW NEW premieres would have encores on weekends until late September 2017. * From October 20, 2017 to December 8, 2017, the promos mainly focused on Teen Titans Go!, while the other shows had minimal advertising. * The new episode of We Bare Bears on December 1, 2017 had absolutely no promotion. * Unkitty! aired three sneak peeks on the block until officially debuting on January 1, 2018. * The block was temporilary stopped for 3 weeks in December 2017, with new episodes of Steven Universe and other programs replacing it. * Promos for the block had stopped airing since February 9, 2018. Instead individual promos for each show aired instead. Gallery Cartoon Network-Every Friday Night New New New Episodes (Promo) Sept,1 2017 1080pHD 2017-11-12-10-55-10-.jpg Friday.jpg maxresdefault-1.jpg Cartoon Network - Friday Night New Episodes Promo - "Next Friday" Version (60s) Cartoon Network-New New Every Friday Night January 2018 (Promo) 720pHD Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cartoon Network Blocks